wyatt_olingerfandomcom-20200215-history
WYATT (TV Series)
'WYATT '''is an animated TV series based on the WYATT Adventures series. The series has a two 11-minute episode format. Seasons have 24 episodes Characters Main * Wyatt * Ashley * Simon * Deheven * Tyra * Aurora * Evan * Graham * Lana * Valerie * Narrator * Dippy (''Season 2 onward) Recurring * Amber * Autumn * Brittany * Brooke * Clay * Florianna * Gabe * Greg * Griffin * Hunter * Jack * Jasmine (Season 1 only) * Leana * Mark * Morgan * Savanna * Single Blade * Sterling Episodes See: List of WYATT Episodes for further details Pilot # You're Hired Season 1 # You're Hired / Spring Cleaning / Fiesta Frenzy # Tyrannical Teacher / Spelling Trubble # Camp Calamity / Agent Ashley On The Case # Wyatt The Wrecker / Evan Makes A Deposit # My Spooky Partner / Relocated # The Rainstorm / A Sweet Sale # The Lifelike And Navigational Android / Springtime for Wyatt # Babysitting Flaws / Graham! # Welcome Home Leana / My Book Is Missing # Locker #32 / Brawl On Friday Night # The Harry Who Came To Dinner / Theater Nerds # Island Blackout / Graham's Friends # Autumn Is In / A Magnificent Dish # The Dare / Sky Wars # Kid Agent Andy / Broken Record # Substitute Teacher / The Salty Zoo # Gotta Dance / 5,000 Years In The Future # Who's That Lady / Ze Lobster # Savanna On Strike / I Was A Teenage Cat # Lana Gets Real / Helicopter Pizza # Jack's Hearing Aids / Picture Perfect # Deheven's Time Trick / City Morgan # Xtreme Sk8ing / Simon's Grandma # Wyatt Roasting On An Open Fire Season 2 # Hazel's UFO # The Jungle Boy / Cave Survival # Nighty Night / Bad Hair Day # Girl or Glitch? / All Alone # Runaway Valerie / Driving Miss Maxi # Opposite Day / Super Action Squad # Ballooning / One Harry's Trash # The Slumber Party / A Tale of Two Tattletales # Pet Contest / Lana's Long Lost Sister # Simon's Bucket List / Beef # A Mob of Women / The Sand is Always Yellower # Living Like You / It's Trivia Time # Wizards and Warlocks / A Piece of the Sun # Origin Stories / Birthday Girl # Reginald's Return / Pop Goes the Tyra # Comedy Night / Locked In School # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe / The Two Episode, The Two Episode # Ain't No Uber Ride / Mirage Land # The Never Ending Thread / Riggie's Revenge # Ghost of a Chance / Mimic Madness # Cat For President / I Had An Accident # Cyber-Mark / Dinner Time # Simon: The Game / True Love # Trip To Tokyo Season 3 # Tour de Hazel / Where is Wyatt? # One Sour Bean / A Little Game of B-Ball # Is This The Real Life? / Eduardo, Come Home! # The Bully / Macho McKnight # Kindergarten Hero / Oracle Ashley # Feelin' Bad / Moving Day # Wyatt's Caretakers / No Reservations # Big Bad Ian / Can't Beat the Heat # Physics Don't Apply / Jealous # Laugh Out Loud / As Seen On TV # Gloves / Field Trip of Doom # Delicious Mystery Everything / And Baby Makes Nine # Greg's Gym / The Aurora Whisperer # The Nose Knows / The Fabulous New Girl # To Love a Lobster / Welcome Gustav! # Never Again Will I Trip / Too Normal # Bustin' Out / They Call Him Mr. Olinger # Pawnch Guy Gets Cancelled / McGloo's Dream # Dippy Gets an F / The Many Faces of Evan # Workin' for the BIG Man / Promenading All Over Town # Mid-Life Crisis / Alleys # Ian Takes Over the Island # Wyatt's Birthday Party: Part 1 # Wyatt's Birthday Party: Part 2 Film * WYATT: Cosmical and Tropical Season 4 # TBA Trivia * Many characters originally debuted here, but were brought into the books later on. * "Fiesta Frenzy" "Tyrannical Teacher" "Spelling Trubble" "Camp Calamity" "Agent Ashley on the Case" "The Lifelike and Navigational Android" "Springtime for Wyatt" "Babysitting Flaws" "Brawl on Friday Night" "A Magnificent Dish" and "The Salty Zoo" are based on books in the series. Category:TV Series